Alien Priestess
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome's soul is saved after dying during the final battle against Naraku. Her soul is placed inside a newborn Namchinnian baby, from the planet Namchinno. Now she must live life as an alien priestess, but what happens when saiyan's destroy her home planet.
1. Prologue

**`Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or DBZ**

**Summary: **Kagome's soul is saved after dying during the final battle against Naraku. Her soul is placed inside a newborn Namchinnian baby, from the planet Namchinno. Now she must live life as an alien priestess, but what happens when saiyan's destroy her home planet.

**A/N: **If you didn't know Namchinno is one of the planets mentioned in King Kai's address book when looking for planet Namek. I thought it would be cool, cause I was playing this dress up game online and it reminded me of an alien character that could've been on Dragon Ball Z. I'm not the best at describing outfits, so if you want to know what Kagome is wearing just look at the profile picture for the story. It's the character I designed in the dress up game.

**Written:** February 2013

* * *

**Alien Priestess: Prologue**

* * *

"Huppa," notching another arrow she pulled back before letting it. Expertly notching and firing two more arrows, one purifying a large swarm of low class demons.

Demon carcasses and purified ashes littered the battlefield, while villagers could be seen in the distance running away. The castle Naraku had taken over was on fire. The flames licking high into the sky as if trying to burn the heavens.

"Foxfire," Shipo cried his blue flames much bigger charring another low level demon, him and Kirara, doing their best to protect Sango and Miroku.

Kirara batted away another enemy with her ginormous paws, sinking her fangs into another one. "Rawr."

Kagome's arrow whizzed right by Shippo killing an enemy trying to sneak up on him.

Smiling at his adoptive mother gratefully.

The battle against Naraku was slowly turning in favor of the Inu-tachi, even with Sango injured and Miroku suffering from saimoshiyo poison.

Five of them still stood, and although they were comparatively small to Naraku's true hideous form which was a massive ball-like creature with tentacles flying everywhere, their determination did not waver. Several of Naraku's face littered his grotesque body grinning gleefully; thinking he would finally prevail and have the shikon. But their wills were strong, blazing like the flames from the castle.

_'Soon the jewel will be mine!'_ Naraku chanted in his mind gleefully.

Sending out another wave of demons that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru easily cut through. Without his incarnations Naraku was nothing. Not even that pathetic Byakuya could withstand the power of Sesshoumaru's bakusaiga.

Who needs tetsaiga when he had his own powerful sword. After this he would personally fight his half-brother to show him who was best.

"Inuyasha! Do it, do it now!" Inuyasha let forth a war cry, leaping high into the air.

"Die Naraku!"

Kagome not wasting time release her arrow. "Hit the mark!"

A swirl of yellow streaks soared across the battlefield, combine with an attack from Sesshoumaru's bakusaiga. Kagome's arrow swirled around their combined attack. Her hair flying as the wind picked up, closing her eyes from the flying debri unaware of the danger lurking near.

"Haha if I die it won't be alone!" Naruku scream just as the arrow hit him. His screams echoing loudly as he was being purified. The Inu-tachi were to caught up in their victory to notice the tentacle creeping up from under the ground till it was too late. With one last murderously, triumphant glare Naraku smiled, his eyes growing dull.

Everything happened in slow motion,"Uggh," Her bow slipping from her hands, her eyes traveling down her body to her chest. She stared at the tentacle portruding from her chest. As if her mind had just registered the wound. Blood spurted from her mouth."Inu—yash..." Kagome fell to her knees, while the tentacle went limp as the attack fully purified Naraku, before turning to ash. The raining washing away the ashes.

One drop fell, then two more.

hen the few drops turned into a large heavy downpour. The flames were soon being doused. Smoke billowing in the flames retreat. _'Yet_ t_he heavens were crying.'_

There was some cheering from villagers who had hid in the forest. Everyone rushing out as Inuyasha got rid of the last swarm of demons.

"Hooray the vile demon Naraku is dead."

Despite all the wary feelings they held for Inuyasha once, they all clapped him on the back proudly.

Above the cheers from the villagers, Inuyasha's ears perked up at his name being called by Kagome, turning around. Only for his eyes to widen. His throat locked mid-yell at the sight of Kagome's body crumpling to the ground. He made to run forward, except a pink light shot from Naraku's ashes straight towards her. Everything and every froze and Kagome's eyes grew dull and her body cold.

The jewel shards around her neck shot forth joining with Naruku's. A humming noise could be heard and the sound of crashing waves. She could hear fighting, but knew it was not from her battlefield.

_'No_ _way it's coming from inside the shikon._ _The demons and the one pure soul locked in combat, but I can hear equal cries of suffering from both sides,_ _so much pain and suffering_.'

Without really thinking a wish escaped her lips. And the jewel answered.

"I wish the jewel had never been created."

All around everyone seemed to freeze and suddenly like someone had pressed rewind on a vcr, everything began moving backwards really fast.

She felt dizzy watching it all, before suddenly before her was a different scene altogether of the priestess Midoriko in the cave, slaying the demons only to die from blood loss after.

No jewel was produced.

There would be no unfortunate love triangle, or death.

Shippo would have his father.

No curse, no Naraku, no family massacre.

The wrongs and rights would be put on the correct path.

Kagome smiled despite the pain, somehow despite her wish she knew she would live. A bright light sprung forth and Kagome's last image was of a bright star forming.

There was an almost haunting voice that spoke as everything faded away.

**"For every wish there is a price."**

* * *

**Yay first chappy!**


	2. New Life

**`Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or DBZ**

**Summary: **Kagome's soul is saved after dying during the final battle against Naraku. Her soul is placed inside a newborn Namchinnian body, from the planet Namchinno. Now she must live life as an alien priestess, but what happens when saiyan's destroy her home planet.

**A/N: **If you didn't know Namchinno is one of the planets mentioned in King Kai's address book when looking for planet Namek. I thought it would be cool, cause I was playing this dress up game online and it reminded me of an alien character that could've been on Dragon Ball Z. I'm not the best at describing outfits, so if you want to know what Kagome is wearing just look at the profile picture for the story. It's the character I designed in the dress up game.

* * *

**Alien Priestess: _A New Life_**

* * *

**Planet Namchinno**

"Push Imlii, push."

"Ahh! I'm pushing!" The humidity in the room was almost suffocating, as Imlii did her best to push her child into the world. Sweating and huffing, she felt tired and the pain was enough to make her tear. Her husband, Mochi, was pacing outside of his house, he could hear his wife's cries of pain and the midwife's sharp orders to push.

He longed to be at her side.

_'Please, please let her make it.'_

Reymon sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Calm down Mochi, she'll be fine," Reymon said offering his best friend words of comfort. "Your freaking me out."

They had been friends since childhood, Mochi sat by his side when he was left worrying about his own wife two years previously giving birth to their unnamed son.

"No she won't," Moch began to berate himself for allowing his wife to keep the baby, "I knew she wasn't strong enough the healer told us so many a times, but you know my wife, she just doesn't believe what anyone else tells her, believes in proving everyone else wrong."

Reymon clasped his friend on the shoulder. "I know Mochi, but who knows... may—maybe she will prevail. I mean everyone thought Lady Imlii would marry the king, but look instead she married you, a simple farmer from the backwaters."

Mochi quivered, "Maybe that was the problem," he muttered to himself. He sat dejectedly on the stump, finally stopping his pacing.

Reymon sat with him, silent, both of them waiting. Thrity minutes went by so slowly it seemed like hours.

Both got up when everything was suddenly quiet. Fear building up in both of them.

Then came a shrill wailing of an infant. Sighing in relief, "finally it's over."

However, when the midwife came out, the look on her face was grim. His chest heaved as his worst fears came to life. Rushing past the midwife, he ran to the birthing room, kneeling by his wife's side.

"Imlii my love, my sweet."

His beautiful wife's tender olive skin was very pale, so light he might have thought her dead were she not looking up at him wearily.

Her ocean blue eyes a shade duller, thick beads of sweat coating her body. Her stringy short hair sticking to her forehead.

"Mo—chi...I did it, say hello to our baby girl." Imlii weakly held up a squirming light green baby with blonde hair. "She has your hair color." Mochi took the child into his arms, his heart swelled with love for the child. "She's beautiful my love," he grabbed his wife's hand that felt wet with sweat.

His eyes drew away from his newborn baby Imlii as she started coughing harshly. The midwife came rushing in and began to check on Imlii. "Please Mochi take the child away," she said shooing them out the door. There would be no preventing her death. The only thing she could do was make Imlii's death as painless as possible. When another bout of coughing ensued, the midwife rushed to give Imlii the medicine.

"How long Yolza?"

Yolza face was set, a grim look as she lit some incense, picking up her box of medicine. "Soon child, you worked to hard. You brought a fine baby into this world. The medicine I have can do nothing but ease your passage into the otherworld."

"I see," she said sofly, tears filled her eyes.

Once she had been the great noble daughter of a great provincial Namchinnian spice merchant. She lived a lavish life in the big city. Favored by many suitor, even the Crown Prince. And when the soon to be King of Namchinno came to ask for her hand. She turned him down because she already loved someone else. Her dear husband, Mochi; the farmer.

_'Mochi, never have I ever regretted my decision to marry you. I still do not. Please take care of our daughter.'_

Outside the room Mochi held his daughter in his arms, carrying her to their bedroom, where Imlii had set up a small bassinet for their child.

There were times when he hated how poor he was, despite being the wealthiest farmer in the village. This was one of those times.

Because there was always a stray thought. A what if. What if Imlii had chosen to marry the Crown Prince now King. She could have had better life, her daughter a more suitable nursery, better medicine to quell her weak countenance. When his little girl let out a solemn shrill cry, Mochi knew in his heart, his daughter cried for her mother.

Tears kept spilling forth as he rocked his daughter back and forth, soothing her.

* * *

**Second chappy done. Review tell me what you think!**


	3. The Naming Ceremony

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or DBZ**

**Summary: **Kagome's soul is saved after dying during the final battle against Naraku. Her soul is placed inside a newborn Namchinnian body, from the planet Namchinno. Now she must live life as an alien priestess, but what happens when saiyan's destroy her home planet.

**A/N:** Okay just to point out, most of the people on the planets are either named after foods or flowers. Names meaning star are reserved for royal priestesses. And don't ask how they go five years with out names. There just call the child of and the parent's name.

* * *

**Alien Priestess: _The Naming Ceremony_**

* * *

"Let me see the child."

Mochi handed over his daughter to the head shaman standing on the pedestal. Withdrawing till his body molded in with the rest of the villagers in attendance. The crowd swayed together as the drums were beat in a tribal tune, the chanting of the head shaman ringing loud and clear through the crowd. Mochi felt elation at the sight of his child, so at ease with the ceremony, not crying at the loud noise like the other children.

_Ah ya min __de haiyo_

_ke man de leyo-oh_

_hee nue-yeh_

_Ah ya min __de haiyo_

_ke man de __leyo-oh_

_hee nue-yehh-ehh_

The daughters of the shaman threw herbs and powders into the pit of fire. The villagers looked on curiously. When children were born on Namchinno, rarely was just one born. Sometimes one woman could have nine children in one birth, with how big Imlii was everyone thought she would have several, but alas only one. Many who like Imlii said it had been omen signaling that one was worth a whole lot of children. Others who had looked down on Imlii for her noble status said it was because she wasn't suited for carrying a farmer's child. Although most women in the village only looked down upon her, because Mochi was the wealthiest farmer in the village.

And he had chosen her a woman who hadn't worked a day in her life, over them, who had grown up with a hoe and rake in each hand.

The head shaman traveled all over the countryside inside her province naming the children. Many children would go five years without names. Now Mochi's daughter would be the last since she had been born only two weeks ago. Mochi prayed she have a good name, worthy of her mother's sacrifice.

"What do you think she'll be named?"

"It will mostly likely be that of a flower like her mother."

"But what if she ends up with a name like her fathers."

"That would be most unfitting of such a pretty babe."

"Sush you three, look at the fire." Reymon's wife said, brushing her hands through her newly named son's hair.

And indeed as the fire blazed with everything the daughters were throwing in. The blazing fire lit up the night sky with vivid rays of burnt orange. Then just as the fire seemed to grow more fierce it suddenly went out and all the villagers were in an uproar.

"The fire!"

"It went out!"

"I have never seen the flame go out!"

"Is it an omen."

"SILENCE!" Boomed the shaman's eldest daughter. The crowd instantly hushing, some bowing the heads in apology. A small light sparkled and hovered in the middle of the pit. A shining pink light twinkling in the darkness.

The wispy voice of the shaman spread over the crowd. "The child's name has been decided. Daughter of Mochi; the farmer, and his departed wife, Imlii; the merchant's daughter. Her name shall be as you have just seen and the Supreme Kami has ordained, her name shall be like a star. Kagome!"

The village children cheered oblivious to what her name meant. Only excited to see something so cool.

"A star name, no way."

"Doesn't that mean-"

"Uh huh it means she'll be a-"

"A royal priestess!"

There was much chattering going on now. A royal priestess a rarity.

However, the father of the rare child was distraught. Mochi was visibly shaken to the core, his mind could barely believe what was spoken. Hell what he had seen.

_'My baby, our sweet baby. Impossible, there must be a mistake.'_

"Kagome b-but that means that m-my daughter is—"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is aligned in the stars. Your child is blessed."

"B-ut I just lost my wife I cannot lose my child as well." He was frantic, pleading almost that she was wrong in her interpretation, but knew she wasn't.

There could be no mistake, not after that display.

"I am afraid this is how it must be. Your child is meant for life as the next royal priestess. We shall give you tonight, but come tomorrow we shall journey to the royal capital and your child shall begin her new ordained life," the old shaman held out his daughter to him.

"I...I understand, thank you Baba Ya, Kagome is a wonderful name." Mochi welcomed back the presence of his daughter in his arms. "Come my sweet Kagome, we will retire to out home for our time together will be short."

The crowd parted as Mochi made his way home. Many of villagers sent Mochi sympathetic looks as, others giving their blessings. Royal priestesses were only born every other three hundred to a thousand years. Five at the most were born at a time. Most welcomed the news, but not he. _'First my wife, now my child.'_

He briefly thought of the other parents who were probably going through the same emotional turmoil as him. About to give up their child to be trained in the holy citadel in the capital.

Looking down at his little girl his heart swelled. Beneath those closed lids were bright cyan blue eyes so much like her mothers. She had a lot of hair for an infant and healthy skintone; a green that wasn't sickly pale or too dark or plain. Holding Kagome closer he returned to his home. The villagers had already stopped by dropping off small trinkets by the door of his home. Offerings given in hope that one day his daughter would bless them.

Mochi snorted at the thought. "Fools, like my daughter will remember your gifts years from now. She's just a baby," he muttered to himself.

"Yes but it's tradition."

Mochi turned a sour look on his face, but lightened up when he saw Reymon. "Well tradition stinks."

Reymon actually laughed, "Haha this coming from the man who only a week ago spoke to the whole village upholding our age-old tradition."

"Well I change my mind," he said matter-of-factly, acting much like a child.

Reymon shook his head. "Well don't look so mad when I bring my gift tomorrow morning. The wife wants a prayer sent up so we can have another kid and I don't plan on telling her no."

Reymon's newly name two and half year old son suddenly poked his head out from behind his father. "Pap need poopy." He laughed swinging his boy into his arms. "Alright alright, little Reymon Jr. Take care Mochi and don't take it too hard. Remember the gods work in mysterious ways."

He bidded them a farewell before taking his daughter inside. Their empty home didn't hold the same warmth without his wife there.

"Ahh bwahbu." Smiling lovingly down at his daughter he cuddled her closer. Plopping down onto his futon. "Yes little one, you're just a baby, yet already your life has been ordained," Mochi emotions finally broke and he cried, clutching his daughter close.

Kagome paused in her infant babble, stuck in awe.

Fascinated as the one holding her leaked liquid from his eyes, much like she did when she was upset, or had to poo. For some reason she felt like crying too. Not one to give up the chance to cry, with this in mind baby Kagome let loose a mighty wail. Giving one for all her lungs were worth. Their cries echoed throughout the large house, those passing by only bowed their heads in reverence and retired for the night.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

_Kagome has been training in the royal capital for the past seven years to be a royal priestess. However, how will things go down when she comes face to face with the man her mother spurned to marry her father?_

**~Lovely~ **I am so tired, I've been writing all morning. Juniors are testing so I had four hours to watch netflix and write this chapter. I didn't know whether I wanted her skin to be blue or green, but the blue on the dress up game didn't flow with what I had in mind when I thought of an alien Kagome.


	4. Test of Alignment

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or DBZ**

**Story so far: **Kagome's soul is saved after dying during the final battle against Naraku. Her soul is placed inside a newborn Namchinnian body, from the planet Namchinno. Kagome has just been born and is given her name by the head naming shaman. She shall become a royal priestess. Mochi; her Namchinnian father is, however, privy to let his daughter go as she is all he has since his wife died giving birth to Kagome.

**A/N:** Okay so each of the priestesses-in-training names mean star or are the names of a star. Usually the Namchinnians have names inspired by food, or those odd quirky names.

* * *

**Alien Priestess: _Test of Alignment_**

* * *

_**7 years later**_

"...it's important to know you don't choose your alignment, it chooses you." An old woman with pea-green skin and many wrinkles spoke, her voice echoing throughout the small courtyard. Garbed in the colors of the royal citadel.

Five girls stood in front of the old priestess. While several already trained priestesses stood off to the side, ready to take the girls to their destination once they aligned themselves.

"Altaira you shall go first."

A lanky girl, barely nine summers, was the eldest out of the group of priestesses-in-training. With spiky blue hair that stopped mid-neck, wearing a simple tunic and training garb.

_'This is it, after this I'll be an official royal priestess.'_

Altaira walked into the middle of the circle surrounded by several floating altars each holding a different element.

Holding her hand up. She began to hum concentrating on drawing out her power. The girls felt the air become moist, the circle on the ground glowing as her humming got louder. Her priestess markings began to glow.

"Come to me and align with my soul."

The altar with swirling water shot forth wrapping around her hand before soaking through her skin. She jumped up in glee, ecstatic that she got water. Turning to grin cheekily at her friends who all sent her their own goofy smiles. Most already had guessed she would get water.

Baba Estelle called the next girl, til eventually three girls had gone and only one was left.

A slim seven year old stepped forward, wearing the same outfit as her sisters-in-training. Light green skin that held a healthy glow and blonde tresses that stopped just above her shoulders. Small ears that jutted upwards, pointy, but not too pointy.

"Kagome child go ahead."

A little apprehension, she gulped before, taking a tentative step forward stepping inside the circle.

_'Please let me get water oh great gods.'_

Altaira and Citlali had gotten the water elements water and ice, while the other two got lighting and air, but she wanted to be just like Altaira. She was her best friend; who was just splendid. If they got the same element then they would be put in the same citadel together. _'Plus the water citadel is only a seven days' journey from papa's village._

Nibbling her already tenderly chewed lips, lifting her hand her other hand touching her heart. Her eyes shut as she concentrated on drawing out her power. She felt it flowing through her, filling her core.

_'Think of water, think of water.' _

She began to hum, however, her humming that started out a simple praying hum changed into a war drum sound. The girls and priestesses felt the air turn light and soon the girls began to feel lightheaded as the air got thinner.

Baba Estelle's eyes narrowed slightly, tapping her staff lightly to the ground; a moist cloud soon surrounded the girls and fellow priestesses. They are breathed a sigh of relief.

"Altaira what do you think is wrong with Kagome," Citlali whispered.

Altair shrugged nonchalantly, but looked on worriedly. She knew Kagome wanted to be placed in the same citadel as her.

_'Please don't fight it Kagome. You must accept where the gods wishes to send you.'_

The elder priestesses could feel the inner turmoil and warring energies going on. Knew the girl was fighting her nature.

Beads of sweat accumulated on Kagome's forehead. Despite her mantra to think of water her powers and body didn't seem to agree.

Suddenly Baba Estelle's warning came to mind. _'You can't force an alignment, you don't choose it, it chooses you.'_

Pouting cutely Kagome resigned herself to what may come her way.

"Come to me and align with my soul," her eyes shot open.

The girls were all ooing and ahhing, some of the older priestesses clapping softly, while the head royal priestess stretched her wrinkled face into a wide smile.

Kagome's eyes peeked open only to see...

* * *

**Fin. Review tell me what you think**


	5. Fire Burns Within

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or DBZ**

**Story so far: **Kagome prays that she gets water element like her best friend, but it would seem life isn't so giving.

* * *

**Alien Priestess:****_ Fire Burns Within_**

* * *

Her eyes peeked open only to see...

A swirling circle of orange and yellow ball in the middle of her palm. _'I asked for water, how could I get the complete opposite.'_

She wanted to stomp and whine, but knew Baba Estelle would definitely whack her again for being childish.

_'I guess I should be happy I got anything at all.'_

But as much as she wanted to deny it, she was curious.

_It looks like fire, but it feels different._

The flickering ball, flicked outwards stretching into a thin flame. Watched as it danced along the tips of her fingers, entranced by it. She reached out to touch it, only to pull back when it tickled her.

Gasping sure that it; whatever it was, had just winked at her. Ready to tell Baba Estelle about it when the flame dispersed underneath her skin. Tracing the area lightly, she felt a slight pulse underneath her skin, silently telling her that it was still there.

She growled, before leaving the circle, moving to stand next to the other girls. The girls crowded around her whispering congrats when Baba Estelle cleared her throat. They straightened their backs turning towards the head priestess.

"A solar flame, a strong element to hold. One that comes with great responsibility and a rarity to boot. You've struck gold with that alignment my dear." Kagome mood lightened a little at Baba Estelle's words. "Well done young ones, you have all successfully bonded with your element. Do you all feel it?"

They all nodded excitedly.

Altaira and Kagome linked hands, both full of energy. Even if they would take different destinations their friendship would last forever.

"Good, then on to where you will be sent for further training in becoming a full-fledge priestess," Baba Estelle cleared her throat, as another priestess handed her a scroll. She read off all of the girls destinations.

"Altaira you will be sent to the water temple in Holly Springs, may your spring waters bring renewal to the lands."

Altaira sent Kagome a small smile, letting go of her hand. She walked over towards the priestesses dressed in white and blue robes. Where they gave her a matching one to put on.

"Citlali may your cold frost provide protection to the Kangladi that weather the northern peaks."

Kagome actually felt a little scared when she looked upon the northerners. The Kangladi she had read about. Fierce men and women who suffered the harsh icy North, stayed deep in the mountains mining snow crystals to be sent to the royal treasury. They were tall like giants, the largest men and women she had ever seen. From what she had read they were a force to be reckon with, having to deal with deadly wild animals.

Frost priestesses helped to get the cold out of their homes.

Sure she was almost blinded when they pulled out a sparkling robe. Blinking back, only to realize it was a robe made from snow crystals.

Citali oohed and ahhed as she put it on. "Thank you it's beautiful."

They nodded, still silent. But you could tell they were proud to please a royal priestess.

"Vega , the tempest temple is where you will call home, may your lighting give energy to the planet and strike down your enemies." Out of them all Vega seemed the most proud and Kagome couldn't help but agree.

Lighting had been her second choice after water. Vega sent them all a playful little static shock, already gotten a hang of it. Smile cheekily as she walked towards the two women who bore lighting symbols on both of their cheeks. They gave her a robe that was black and gold with a large lighting symbol on the back.

"Seren the great Misty Sky Temple is where you will go, may your mighty fogs keep the jewels of our planet hidden and safe."

Seren sent them a tight smile, not exactly thrilled.

Kagome was tempted to laugh. Seren was too snobby in her opinion to be a priestess. Her father and mother were forty-second in line for the throne, so she used to always boss them around.

_'One person I'll miss the least.'_

"And last but not least Kagome, may your solar flames light Namchinno and protect the rings the wrap around our mighty planet."

Kagome looked around, but realized she didn't know where to go.

"Ah Kagome you needn't move, your destination will not be at any elemental temple."

"What-" She clamped down on her mouth before she said something rude. "I mean what do you mean? Didn't I pass?" Now she was a little worried. Seren looked almost too pleased and she wanted to sock her one.

"Yes you did child, actually your not the only one. Vega."

Vega who had been gazing admirably at her senior priestesses, looked towards Baba Estelle. "Yes Baba Estelle."

"Yes please join Kagome will you."

Vega now confused, stepped away from the lightning priestesses, moving to stand next to her.

"Three of you are meant to give and protect, but two of you are meant for defense as well as offense." Looking directly at the two of them. "Vega and Kagome, as you know up until now you've only been taught to protect and give back to nature. Now you shall go with the Royal Captain of the Guard to receive training on how to use your element for offense. Captain Bartlett will take you under his wing and teach you all he has to offer. Therefore I expect you both to dedicate yourselves and not play around. You all are royal priestesses blessed with extraordinary abilities, use them well."

"Yes, Baba Estelle!" The five girls chorused in unison.

Baba Estelle chest heaved heavily, walking away. everyone began introducing themselves to the traveling partners. While Vega and Kagome tentatively approached the Royal Captain of the Guard who stood off to the side, silent and foreboding. The man was tall, with a scar stretching from his right eye to the bottom of his left cheek.

The girls gripped each other's hands, "..Um hello Captain Bartlett?"

He didn't even seem to pay them any mind, instead took a swing of his gourd at his side. Swishing it around before gulping it down.

"Pfft...follow me." He said gruffly walking away.

Both of the followed him warily, keeping a safe but appropriate distance behind him. He led them to the front of the citadel where a hulking mechanical thing was waiting for them.

It resembled a flying ship, it was massive almost a hundred feet long and forty feet wide. The hovercraft itself stood at least sixty feet high and there were people on deck, dressed in proper uniform.

She believed they were called hovercrafts. Only those in the royal army, or rich people used them.

"Woah, did you know those are powered by lighting priestesses and air priestess?" Vega whispered.

Kagome shook her head, "No way."

"Yeah way, they fill orbs with energy and they place them inside them to power them, the air orbs allow it to fly. That's why only the royal guards and rich people use them."

Curious, "What do you think about our new teacher?"

Vega face scrunched up, "I think he's a drunk, but I sense his warrior's spirit, so who knows."

"Well he kind of scares me," Vega giggled when she said that. "Your not gonna pee your pants again are you?" She asked jokingly.

Kagome blushed, "No!" She said quite loudly, quieting down when Captain Bartlett started mumbling to himself. "That happen a long time ago," she whispered.

She had been mortified back then. Only five years old when it happened. A fairly young priestess only three hundred twelve, had been telling them scary ghost stories and she ended up wetting the bed that night.

_'Seren teased me for weeks after.'_

"Hey are you two gonna keep yapping or get in?!" Bartlett called from the hovercraft, already on deck.

They both wondered how he got up there so fast.

Both girls rushed forward, climbing up the long ladder up the side. Vega and Kagome did their best to hide how tired they felt when they reached the deck. Receiving assistance from a young soldier onto the lower deck.

Bartlett shrugged off his uniform jacket. "Boy see to it they get changed into proper uniform."

"Yes Captain," he saluted the captain, turning towards the girls. "Welcome aboard the Telemar priestesses." The boy, motioned for them to follow him.

Both girls followed, both wondering what they were both getting into.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

_Kagome has been training in the royal capital for the past seven years to be a royal priestess. However, how will things go down when she comes face to face with the man her mother spurned to marry her father?_

**Baba-** Means witch, but for my story it's basically a title for elder head priestesses.


End file.
